


(there are no) absolutes

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [127]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Ex-Girlfriends, F/F, F/M, Truth & Lies, very short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renee says, "He killed someone." Barbara hears, "I want you back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(there are no) absolutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



> Prompt by yuidirnt at the Comment Fic community on LiveJournal: [any, any, Haven't You Heard?](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/563412.html?thread=79263444#t79263444)

Renee says, "He killed someone." Barbara hears, _"I want you back."_  
  
Barbara left a bad girl for a good man. She's lived through skewed perspective, misdirection, and untruth, and no matter what Renee says or thinks, Barbara knows that just because she isn't lying, doesn't mean she's telling the truth.


End file.
